


Beautifully Unfinished

by Lollipopgang71



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Red String of Fate, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopgang71/pseuds/Lollipopgang71
Summary: Watanuki was unaware at how many lives he has touched, or how many people would suffer his decision of immortality. How quick and rash he was, realization dawns on him in the cruelest of ways.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Tsuyuri Kohane, Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro, Tsuyuri Kohane/Watanuki Kimihiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Beautifully Unfinished

There are many things in this world that are inevitable. The universe was made up of cause and effect, push and pull, love and hate, yin and yang; and yet still Shizuka felt cornered into his fate. He looked in the mirror as he fastened his bow tie with a blank expression, hardly the look of a man about to be married.

"Yo! How much longer are we going to have to wait?" Mokona complained outside the door to the guest room of the shop.

"Doumeki's got cold feet! Cold feet!" Maro and Moro chimed in unison, the patter of their feet told Shizuka they were dancing in circles again.

"Just a minute." He drawled out in his normal monotone voice.

The truth was, Tsuyuri and himself had been married just yesterday. Most couples would be on their honeymoon enjoying each other to the fullest, but both decided together not to consummate the marriage until after they had a private ceremony where Watanuki would be able to attend. It wasn't much they could do for him, being trapped in the lot eternally but if they could offer him a little bit of normalcy, they'll jump in a heartbeat. After all, he was the heart of their union anyways.

_I know that I should not hold on, so why can't I let go?_

_You're the one I can't hold onto, the one that I can't win_

He slid the door open and gave the slightest of smiles to the two girls and Mokona. His palms were slightly damp, something he considered odd due to the fact he had already gone through the same thing yesterday in front of over a hundred people. They were a party of six, why would he be nervous? Walking out of the side doors towards the porch the stopped dead in his tracks, there in the yard stood his bride, beautiful Tsuyuri in the same wedding gown as yesterday, looking lovely as ever. Next to her was Watanuki, dressed in a gorgeous deep purple kimono with a dragon pattern etched in silver, he held himself taller these days, with more dignity and poise Doumeki has ever seen on him. He looked like royalty. Tsuyuri stopped mid sentence to look at him with the brightest smile, Watanuki looked his direction and made eye contact immediately.

_'Cause every time I'm with you somehow I forget to breathe_

"Shizuka-kun, are you ready?" she asked gently as she walked over to the camcorder from yesterday's ceremony. They were planning on playing the vows part over for Watanuki to witness it.

"Hmn." He nodded, this caused a huff from the shorter man in front of him.

"That's not very gentlemanly to keep your bride waiting Doumeki." Watanuki scolded him, he just stared back at Watanuki, memorizing every detail of his face, the soft curve of his cheek was gone now, he looked more mature. Grown up. But Shizuka will always remember the baby faced obnoxious version of Watanuki. Always.

Shizuka looked into mismatched eyes and felt his heart clench, this was real, and happening. Watanuki never came out and asked it, but Shizuka knew, he knew that Watanuki was now immortal and incapable of leaving the shop. Incapable of protecting himself…incapable of love and relationship. When Doumeki dies, he knows that Watanuki will be on his own, no one to protect him. He may not have the ability to live forever like Kimihiro, but he does have the ability to live, have a child, and raise them to take his place. In order to do that, he'd have to marry, and who better than Tsuyuri who's spiritual power was almost as great as his?

_You've got me like a ragdoll now I'm dancing on your string_

Watanuki blushed at the stare that seemed never ending, though he didn't interrupt it. He probably assumed Shizuka was reliving how much they've been through together.

"Did you make western style wedding cake?" he asked finally, and smiled internally as he saw Watanuki deflate.

"Of course I did! What you don't think I'd remember the western style cake to go with the same style wedding?!" he yelled, but not screeched like he once did.

"Hm." He nodded and went over to Tsuyuri who was watching them with a knowing smile on her face.

_I keep trying to figure out, who you are to me_

_But maybe all that we were meant to be…_

They started up the video and held hands as they did yesterday, the minister's voice echoing through the yard. They began the ceremony looking into each other's eyes as most couples do.

"I take you to be my partner, my friend, my lover." Unknowingly both of their eyes began to shift as they continued.

"I will be yours in times of plenty, of times of want. In times of joy and of sorrow, of sickness and health. I vow on my life to watch over you, to guard you, to help you, and to be forever faithful to you for as long as I live." Both eyes were looking solely on Watanuki as they recited these vows, but it was Doumeki's gaze that Watanuki held.

"I am yours and you are mine, from this day until my last."

It was almost a prayer from them, and he their deity. Overcome with emotion Watanuki covered his mouth to hold back a sob, he knew now why they wanted him to be present. It dawned on him, they were marrying because of him, his choice effected them so greatly, that they were sacrificing themselves to each other for him.

The rest of the evening was filled with longing glances between the two men among that joy and calamity to be expected, much had been portrayed this day. They never brought it up, though they were all aware of the truth of the matter.

Later on that night, two spiritual cleansers concluded their night in the throughs of passion. Both of them the other's first. Both called out the same name in the end.

_…is beautifully unfinished_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed this! My first ever Holic fic, this song has been in my head on repeat for weeks and I couldn't find a more suitable pairing than these two idiots. Tell me your thoughts :).


End file.
